


Scary movie

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [11]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Aphrodite gets a call
Series: the Pinterest prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Scary movie

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405734008/

Her lilac hair was in a bow on her head. She wore her white boy short underwear and a tank top. After the grueling week she was finally home alone and going to enjoy a movie. She went into the kitchen to open a packet of popcorn and unceremoniously through it into the microwave. She sighed watching the popcorn go round and round. She had put an old Alfred Hitchcock film something about a deranged mommas boy. She had rolled her eyes at the synopsis on the back of the film. She was deep in her boredom thought pouring her popcorn in a bowl when the phone rang. 

"Hello"

Silence then heavy breathing started on the other end. 

"Hey creep! Get a life and stop pestering mine"

She slammed the phone down. 

"Asshole!" she yelled staring at the phone. 

She sauntered over to the white boucle sofa and hunkered down under her amethyst purple chenille throw. Picking up the remote she hit play and threw it down next too her. 

Her purple eyes watched the movie it was just starting to get kind of good when the phone rang again. She huffed and picked up the phone "yeah?" Her tone slightly annoyed. 

"Hello Aphrodite"

"yeah?" she said again.

The man on the other end laughed and then hung up. 

She stared at the phone extremely tempted to star 69. Instead she through the phone down and went back to watching her film.

Aphrodite watched getting enraptured by the movie again as it was building to one of the leads deaths when the phone rang again causing her to jump. She watched as the shadow behind the shower curtain the woman was in front of.

"Yes?" she answered. 

"I see you"

She paused watching the woman get stabbed and she stood up. 

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the line. 

"Do I look good?" she replied sultrily. 

The line was silent for a moment.

"Um, yeah of course" the man said.

"Then enjoy the free show asshole and stop calling me."

**Author's Note:**

> The movie I am pretty sure everyone will be able to guess. It's Psycho.


End file.
